The present invention relates generally to lighting devices with integrated sensing of electromagnetic radiation. In such systems it is generally desirable but challenging to keep light emitting and sensing components closely integrated but functionally isolated so sensing components do not sense emitted light and sensing components do not block desired light emission.
Examples of lighting devices and systems combined with sensing devices can be found in prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,583,901 (Nakagawa et al.) which discloses illuminative light communication devices and also in U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,191 (Myron, et. al) which discloses occupancy sensors. Some embodiments of lighting modules and devices utilize arcuate outcoupling optics example of which are described in U.S. application Ser. Nos. 12/403,366 and 12/762,253 by Coleman et. al.